doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Falling From The Sky Part 2: Deserts Of Arboath
The second part of the Christmas prequel. The Doctor is going to Egypt and into a pyramid but finds something unexpected. Kilfron and Weeping angels return. Deserts Of Arboath Link to part 1 of the Christmas prequel http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/ Falling_From_The_Sky_Part_1 Story “You asked for somewhere with sand” the Doctor said “here you go” he smiled as he flicked a lever. “A beach?” Charlie asked “no a desert” the Doctor said “the deserts of Arboath” he smiled “is that really its name?” Charlie asked “no but that is what I call it” the Doctor said “after my beach” Charlie grinned “so when and where are we?” She asked “well we are here just to rest and for the pyramids” the Doctor said as Charlie looked outside “what are pyramids?” She asked “I forgot you don’t come from Earth, well they are things the Egyptians would put their pharaohs in like a tomb” the Doctor explained. “So we are on Earth and is this place called Egypt?” Charlie asked “yes but how did you know?” The Doctor asked “well you said Egyptians so I guess this was called Egypt” Charlie explained as the Doctor clicked his fingers as the TARDIS doors opened. “Can I bring apples?” Charlie asked “yes there is a basket to put them in right there” the Doctor pointed as a basket fell to the place he pointed too “nice trick” Charlie said “I try” the Doctor replied taking a bow. They walked out of the TARDIS as Charlie had all of her apples in the basket “well we can go into that pyramid” the Doctor said getting his sonic screwdriver out and locking the TARDIS. “Is that a sonic probe?” Charlie asked “it’s called a sonic screwdriver” the Doctor corrected her nodding his head. He went to the entrance of the pyramid “these things usually have traps in them” he said “but this one don’t” he said as Charlie looked confused “why don’t this one have any traps?” She asked “because I disabled them all” the Doctor said getting his sonic out and sonicking the whole pyramid. “Normally there is a trap door here” the Doctor said walking in as Charlie followed him. He grabbed a log with fire on it as they saw something coming through the door and then the door closed. “What was that?” Charlie asked “the door shutting” the Doctor replied “no something came in” Charlie said as the Doctor got his sonic out and began scanning from where they came from. “There is something here” the Doctor said “and it is coming here” he said “run” the Doctor said “so much sand in my shoes” Charlie complained “well you said you wanted sand” replied the Doctor. “What is behind us?” Charlie shouted feeling worried “well it is a Kilfron” the Doctor smiled “a smaller version but an adult” the Doctor said. “Apples” Charlie said as she began to throw them towards the Kilfron which just ate them up “why are the apples not taking affect?” Charlie asked “this one has evolved from when we last saw them” the Doctor replied as they continued running. “It is tracing time energy” the Doctor said sounding shocked as the Kilfron was catching up quickly. “Here” the Doctor grabbed Charlie as he pulled her into a large room “the tomb” the Doctor said seeing something that he dreaded. “A Weeping angel” the Doctor muttered as they heard the growling of the Kilfron. The Doctor only had the light that the log with a fire brought to the room. “Don’t blink” the Doctor warned “I know” Charlie replied as they saw the Kilfron go towards the Weeping angel “look away” the Doctor said. They saw the Kilfron sniffing the Weeping angel “are you mad?” Charlie asked “yes” the Doctor replied as he and Charlie looked away. They saw the Weeping angel take the Kilfron as it looked over to the Doctor and Charlie. “We need to go back” the Doctor said as he saw the Weeping angel facing away from them as they started to move away. They looked at the doorway they had entered as Charlie moved towards it “stop” the Doctor said as Charlie stopped with a Weeping angel now covering the front door. “They are everywhere” the Doctor said as he scanned the place with his sonic screwdriver. “At least we can still see them” the Doctor said looking over to the tomb. They saw something rising from it “what is it?” The Doctor asked “what?” Charlie asked “just keep on looking at the Weeping angel” the Doctor said as Charlie began winking. The Doctor saw something rise out of the tomb “a human Weeping angel” the Doctor said as it started moving towards the Doctor. “A human Weeping angel, what is that?” Charlie asked “a hybrid but the Weeping human” the Doctor said “Weeping human?” Charlie asked “a mash up of the names but the Weeping human can move even if you are not blinking” the Doctor said as he saw the Weeping human coming towards him quickly. “We have to leave” the Doctor said “well we have got a Weeping angel covering the exit” Charlie said as the Doctor looked around “over here” he shouted to Charlie as the Weeping human came towards them quickly. “The Weeping angels and the Weeping human will be coming towards us quickly” the Doctor warned as he got his sonic out. “What are you planning?” Charlie asked “well I can control the traps” the Doctor said as he saw a Weeping angel appear in front of him. “That came out of nowhere” the Doctor said “we are being hunted” Charlie said “then we better not be killed” the Doctor told her. “Well get put back in time to die then” the Doctor corrected himself as he saw the rotting flesh of the Weeping human still moving towards them. “Does the Weeping human have the same powers?” Charlie asked “of course it does” the Doctor said as the Doctor about a dozen Weeping angels with the Weeping human in front as the Doctor pointed his sonic down “trapdoor” he smiled as he sonicked the floor. The Weeping angels and the Weeping human fell in as the Doctor began to run “they will get out in no time” the Doctor said as they continued running along the sandy floor. “Here” the Doctor said “the door that we first came in” he said as he passed the log and flame over to Charlie as the Doctor got his sonic out. “Keep on looking at the angels” the Doctor said as Charlie suddenly saw them appear pointing towards the flame in Charlie’s hand as the light gone out. “They have turned off the light” Charlie sounded scared as the door started to lift “come on Doctor” Charlie said “this is really heavy” the Doctor complained. “Well the angels are coming” Charlie said as they heard the door click “quickly” the Doctor shouted as they gone under the partly open door. They saw the Weeping angels following them as the Weeping human began to run “we have to get into the TARDIS” the Doctor shouted as Charlie ran in as the felt the Weeping human pushing the door. “The Weeping angels will be here” the Doctor said as he gave one last push as the door shut and he pointed his sonic at it and locked it. The Doctor ran to the console as he started running about “that was too close” Charlie said breathless “did you enjoy it?” The Doctor asked “surprisingly getting frightened out of your life is fun” Charlie said as the Doctor nodded “and the deserts of Arboath” he smiled. “Only we will ever call them that” Charlie smiled as the Doctor flicked a switch “the deserts of Arboath” he said as Charlie nodded “another adventure” she said “sure” the Doctor said as he ran around the TARDIS pressing buttons and pulling levers as he got ready for his next adventure. Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Christmas specials Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor